Days After - Drogo & Dany
by aireeE
Summary: Hope you enjoy this story. Please leave feedback


**Days After**

**After a long hard day of riding towards Vaes Dothraki, Drogo was still pondering this new emotion as he was bathing in a nearby stream not far from the camp. Unfortunately the coldness of the water wasn't enough of a distraction to keep his mind off of Daenerys bathing not far from his vision. The sun dappled from nearby trees gave her an aura of an angel. Drogo let his eyes slowly lower to her supple lips then down to her ample boobs. Drogo wished he could take how rough he had been with fucking her last night. Drogo not liking to show his sensitive side in fear of judgment had fucked Daenerys harder the second, third and fourth time he had taken her like a stallion. Noticing the wincing and the shivering Daenerys tried hard to hide, Drogo felt even more shameful of his roughness. Little did he know that the wince and the shiver weren't because of him.**

**When Daenerys saw Drogo come out of their tent naked and she saw the many admiring glances he got from the women behind his back, Dany couldn't help her sudden flame of jealousy. When she saw him head to the stream, Daenerys decided to follow. As hard as she tried to deny it Daenerys was beginning to like being married to the Khal. After they had consummated their marriage the fourth time Dany found that each time was different from the other and way more explosive. She had felt perplexed when he had suddenly changed from being tender to being rough. She wondered if she had done something wrong. Daenerys had decided to follow him to the stream seeing the perfect opportunity to talk to him about it, although she was unsure if she should bring it up right away. Stripping off her clothes at the edge of the stream, she wadded into the center of it, wincing and shivering from the coldness.**

**Swimming underwater to the center of the stream, his untied hair streaming like black oil behind him Drogo came up to the surface behind Daenerys. Daenerys felt a chill on the back of her neck when he appeared behind her. Tensing up, she waited for him to do something when she felt strong-callused hands brush the hair from her neck and push it aside. Then placing his hands around her waist, he pulled her back flush against his chest. This action both warmed and comforted Daenery's body and mind. When Daenerys went slack against his chest, Drogo took that as an invitation. Removing his hands from her waist, he planted them on her breasts, gently pinching them until they became hard from contact. Her sudden gasp of breath was encouragement enough to him that she enjoyed it.**

**Daenerys could feel his excitement rising and poking against her butt. In a strange way she was happy that only she was capable of exciting him in this way. Days ago she had seen him naked with only his braid partially covering his member walking around the Dothraki slaves and had seen how they all fawned over him but he hadn't paid them any attention. That was probably because he had seen her watching from their tent, which was in the center of the camp. She shook off her thoughts when she felt a hand reach down between her legs. Drogo inserted one finger than another gently inside. Using her wetness he began to move them in and out slower then faster, slower than faster. Her loud moans were like the music of horse hooves to his ears and the beating of a dothraki drum to his heart. Deep in his soul he delighted that he had the ability to make her feel this way.**

**Drogo withdrew his fingers when he felt that she was reaching the brink of her pleasure.**

**Grabbing her hand, he led them up to the bank of grass near the stream and drew her down to her knees in front his cock. Looking into violet eyes, he placed a hand under her chin and guided her mouth to his cock. Opening her mouth, she drew the tip of it in and tasted a little of his precum. Gradually, she slipped more of him inside until she gagged. Only until he grabbed her head and pushed her head down was she able to take all of him. This continued a few more minutes until Drogo on the brink of cumming, withdrew himself from her mouth with a wet plop. Lowering himself to stretch out in the grass, he pulled Dany towards him and kissed her on lips.**

**Daenerys shocked but delighted by this new display reciprocated by opening her mouth and inserted her tongue into his own. They mated their mouth wildly, as wild as the dothraki's fight. Minutes later they broke apart to the sound of dothraki catcalls. Blushing, she snuggled into his chest and hid her face behind her hair. Moving her hair out her eyes, he kissed her forehead and drew her up to stand on her feet. Grabbing her hand so that their fingers interlaced he drew her to his side and they walked together back to their tent.**

**To Be Continued**

**Days After Part 2**

**Drogo left her inside the tent with a quick kiss when he saw his blood riders lingering nearby at a fire drinking honeyed wine from a horn. Daenerys was stretched out on their horse-skinned bed deep in her thoughts when she saw the flap of the tent draw back and Drogo stumble in. Dany always found herself looking into his eyes whenever he appeared because they were an attractive deep brown. Seeing that she was still awake, he paused in all his naked glory near the threshold of their tent. His eyes looked as fiery as the lit candles scattered throughout the tent. She sat up as Drogo slowly approached the bed and sat bent-kneed behind her. Scooting her until her butt was flush against his cock, he pulled up her sleeping gown and stuck a finger in her to see how wet she was. Taking out his finger from her wet clit, he grabbed his cock and jabbed it deep inside until rock bottom.**

**Exhaling her held breath, Dany still wasn't used to being so full of him and his huge cock. She was shocked when instead of being the tender man he was deep down inside, he reverted to the rough warrior he was. His deep pounding was so rough and hard. She started crying because she missed the tenderness he had shown heron their wedding night. Her tears were flowing even more when gripping her hips he forcibly jammed his cock deep, pounding in and out. Her pussy was on fire and she felt like she was going to cum any second but she didn't want to cum in front of this rough man, she wanted to cum to the tender man she knew he was. Unfortunately, her body was betraying her and she felt the beginnings of her orgasm starting to slither like a snake.**

**As Drogo pounded deeply inside her a few more times, she felt the tingling start deep in the tips of her toes, the tightening of her pussy muscles and the throbbing of extreme ecstasy wrack her body. Drogo brought her to two more soul shattering orgasms before he came pulsing jet after jet of hot cum deep inside her still pulsing pussy. Immediately after pulling out of her pussy, Drogo floated like a feather down his side of the bed with a content sigh of exhaled breath and was out like a sack of potatoes. The fact that he was already asleep left Dany alone to ponder if something had happened when he had been alone with his blood riders to cause the roughness when he fucked her. Dany also wondered if it was partially because she was still so inexperienced and if it was because Dothraki men aren't supposed to become attached to women. She thought that maybe she should have a talk with Ser Jorah about the Dothraki culture and talk to her handmaiden Doreah about how to please her husband in a few days wanting to wait and see if Drogo would be tender again the next time.**

**For the next few days as they continued to move like a massive swarm of bees towards Vaes Dothraki, Drogo didn't pay much attention to her until he wanted her body every night after getting drunk off of the honeyed wine as he joked around with his blood riders. Dany, growing tired of the constant roughness every night, decided it was time to talk to Ser Jorah and Doreah and figure out what to do.**

**When they made camp in some dirty, dusty unknown land the next day Dany talked to Ser Jorah about who could help her learn the Dothraki language and he suggested her dothraki handmaiden who she hadn't known spoke perfect common tongue. That night as her handmaidens were braiding her hair they talked about thousands of dragons emerging from the sun and how there were no more dragons left in the world. Knowing Drogo would be coming soon for his nightly ritual she excused all of them except Doreah. Later that night when Drogo appeared naked and glistening wet from the stream, Dany felt that she knew a lot more about pleasuring a man from in preparation for waiting for him, lit all the candles in their tent and had put on her wedding gown and laid in wait for his arrival. As soon as she had seen the tent flap be pulled by a large masculine hand and the ducking of a dark haired head as he entered the small tent. Throwing his clothes on the ground near the threshold, totally oblivious to violet eyes staring intensely at him from her stretched position their bed, he preceded walk in with his head bent until he reached the bed and saw her stretched out invitingly.**

**This was the night she decided, the night to try out the things she had been taught. She was able to gather her courage just in time when Drogo knelt down behind her on the bed and grabbed her waist to pull her flush against his hard, throbbing cock. Gathering the edges of her gown he pulled it up only leaving her butt exposed when she grabbed at his hand, forcibly pushing it away not once but three times. Looking into his eyes she said " No, Ajjalan anha zalat vitiherat yer hatif," then caressed his face with the hand he was now holding loosely. Grasping his shoulders, she gently pushed him down on his back and moving her dress to the side, she slipped his cock gently inside her pussy. She couldn't contain her labored breathing as she moved up and down on his cock. Wanting to feel his hand all over her, she removed them from her waist and placed them on her breasts. Looking up into her eyes, he lightly pinched them earning a sound of ecstasy from her supple mouth. Drogo wanting to move things along faster surged upward. Their eyes met and held as he increased the pace of their lovemaking causing her to moan even louder than before. Hugging her closer, he pushed his cock to rock bottom while maintaining his hard and deep in and out motions. Feeling her nails scrape the skin of his back made him even happier that he was the only causing this reaction to his silver haired purple-eyed khaleesi. Whispering words of Dothraki in her ear, he sensed she was on the brink of falling over a waterfall. Her excited moans and common tongue words became jumbled together whenever she came as such was the case now. Her nails deeply imbedding his skin, he felt her inner pussy muscles tighten and clamp down on his cock like a snake does to his prey. Her climaxes were always intense drawn out and back-to-back making him come every time. Luckily he had enough constraint to hold off and come to his own blinding, soul shattering climaxes deep inside her pussy, filling her up completely that when he had pulled out his semen followed in his trail. Although tonight was different, he decided to let his stay in its own warm cave. Pulling her on top of him, he brushed back her hair and placed his arms around her waist drawing her into the circle of his arms. Looking into each others eyes they shared a few kisses and the last thought Dany had as she closed her eyes to slumber the night away, was that she would have to thank Doreah for all the lessons. That night they slept in each others arms only breaking their closeness when Drogo left their tent in the early hours of the morning.**

**To Be Continued**


End file.
